<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Years Later. by morglemonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521139">Seven Years Later.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morglemonster/pseuds/morglemonster'>morglemonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morglemonster/pseuds/morglemonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby &amp; Rochelle were study abroad besties. What happens when they meet again on Love Island?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby McKenzie &amp; Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Ibrahim/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bobberella and The Rock.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written for a while, so here goes a stab at a story that I can't quite get out of my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rochelle was grateful that she was the first to choose a boy. Mostly because being around the girls reminded her why she was so hesitant to sign up for Love Island in the first place. She wasn’t a size 2/4; she was closer to a very muscular 14/16. She looked good in a bikini but it had taken her years to get confident enough to put one on in the first place. The girls were nice regardless–they laughed along with her when she said that she looked like an adorable baby cow compared to them and gave her a huge group hug. Reassuring her that she looked killer in the red and gold string bikini she’d picked out for the first day. Go big or go home right? </p><p>The producers waved her forward, and she stepped onto the lawn cursing her heels for sinking into the grass. </p><p>“Can I take these off?” </p><p>One of them, she thought his name was Gene laughed at her, “Girl, you want to be barefoot for the first look?”</p><p>“Yeah, if it means COMFORT.” </p><p>“Go for it Rochelle, but the boys are coming out in a second so do be quick about it luv.”</p><p>She winked at him and slipped her shoes off and tossed them behind her quickly. “You’re a dear.” </p><p>She fluffed her curls, regretting almost instantly not getting braids like Hope, or goddess locs which were her typical summer style. Spending 6 weeks on Love Island managing her wild hair was not going to be fun, but between saying goodbye to her family and wrapping things up at work she hadn’t had time to get it done. </p><p>A throat cleared behind her, and she realized the boys were coming. They stepped out, each one more fine than the last, particularly the tall ripped impossibly dark Ibrahim, and the shorter muscle-bound Gary. She caught the eye of the latter and smiled at him. He turned bright red at the look, and she thought <i>That one’s my top choice. I love a muscle head</i>–before she heard a familiar voice. </p><p>“Hey Gorge-” It stopped mid-sentence. “Is that the feckin ROCK!?” </p><p>Rochelle tore her eyes from Gary to see her old friend Bobby. His floppy caramel-colored locs and deep brown skin hadn’t changed since the last time she saw him, and she flashed back to their goodbye in JFK nearly a decade ago. She smiled wide and covered her face before yelling back. “BOBBERLLA!?” </p><p>He moved before she could and hit her side with all the force he could muster hugging her tight. She buried her face in her shoulder and inhaled the familiar scent of baked goods that always seemed to follow her favorite boy around. He pulls away from the hug to look her in the eye.</p><p>“I can’t feckin believe it lass. How long’s it been.” </p><p>“Seven years, easy. I was 19 the last time I saw you, how wild is that.” </p><p>“Ugh that’s gross don’t remind me of my age lassie.” </p><p>The producers clear their throats behind them, and the pair laugh as their reunion is cut short. </p><p>Rochelle pushed him away playfully noticing that her old friend is more muscled than he’d been the last time they saw each other. </p><p>“I think I’m supposed to pick a boy.” </p><p>She surveyed the line-up again. </p><p>“Alrighty boys, Just so I know, step forward if you fancy taking me on?” </p><p>All the boys except the tall dark one and Bobby stepped forward, mostly because Bobby was already next to her. </p><p>“What’s your name again boy? With the chest tattoo?” She gestured at her own chest when she said it and noticed that the small tan boy’s eyes locked on to her tits. </p><p>“Rocco.”</p><p>“Okay and you blondie?” </p><p>“Gary.” He licked his lips nervously, then stood up straight “And believe me I know exactly what to do with a woman like you.” </p><p>Rochelle looked him up and down. “I’ve no doubt that’s true.”  She turned her attention to Ibrahim. “And you sir, why’d you step up. </p><p>“Girl you’re like winning all four major golf tournaments in one year….because you’re a grand slam.” </p><p>Rochelle laughed out loud. “Oh dear, Ibrahim was it? I’m a city girl, we don’t do golf chat, but that was a good one.”</p><p>She looked down the line of boys again. “Okay I’ve made my decision.” </p><p>She turned to Bobby, his hand was holding hers tightly.                                 </p><p>“Bobberella do you wanna couple up for the first week? Bestie catch up time?”</p><p>Bobby grinned back at her and slung an arm about her shoulders. “Rock I’d be honored, and offended if you picked anyone else after avoiding me for SEVEN YEARS.”</p><p>She looked at the line of boys and a waved apologetically at them “Sorry boys I owe him.”</p><p>They walked back to Bobby’s spot on the grass bickering like they’d never been apart. </p><p>“It is not my fault, You could have come my way any time you asshat.” Rochelle poked his arm to emphasize her point</p><p>“Oh yes, just swinging into Brooklyn by way of Glasgow. That’s an easy ask lass.” </p><p>The rest of the coupling went by quickly since Bobby and Rochelle chit chatted through it. She asked about his sisters and he asked about her parents, and all the friends he’d met when he came to visit her in the city. She nudged him with a knowing smile on her face. </p><p>“You know if you wanted to ask about Alice you could have just come out and said it.” </p><p>He blushed. “Shut up lassie. Just ‘cuz I hooked up with your friend the one time dinnae mean I’m trying to marry her now.” </p><p>She laughed too loudly, which earned her a shushing from the producers who were capturing the last coupling–Gary and little meek Hannah. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter anyway Bobs, she’s left the city. Ushered into Connecticut by her rich handsome scientist fiance.” </p><p>Bobby noticed the sneer in her voice as she said it. </p><p>“What’s wrong lass?”</p><p>“Well I moved out here for a job and she acted like I was leaving her behind even though–” Rochelle stopped mid-sentence, and pointed at the cameras with her chin. “You know, we can get into that later. Much later. After this show is over later.” </p><p>Bobby nodded, and put his arm around her while they waited for production to tell them what to do next. The PA told them they were free to mingle each other and Rochelle took a look at all the couples. Hope was with Noah, Marisol with Ibrahim, Lottie with Rocco, and Hannah with Gary. </p><p>They got together at a high table that had ice buckets and champagne. Rochelle grabbed a bottle and linked arms with Hope. “Guys this shit is official, let’s pop a bottle to our first coupling!” </p><p>The other islanders cheered when the bottle popped. </p><p>“That sound never gets old.” Hope grabbed two glasses and used them to catch the champagne Rochelle was doling out to each islander. Bobby had already grabbed a glass and was chatting with the other islanders a few feet away. </p><p>“Nope, can you grab me a glass too hun?” </p><p>“Of course” Hope handed off her glasses to Noah, and sent him to find somewhere to sit. “Girl, do you see how fine that man is?” </p><p>Rochelle looked at Noah’s muscular back as he walked away. “Yes Hope darling I do. Honestly, I don’t know why you haven’t taken a bite of that ass yet.”</p><p>Her forwardness made Hope snort with laughter. “Honesty sis it’s only because it’s broad daylight.” She filled Rochelle's glass and handed it to her. “But what’s the deal with you and Bobby?”</p><p>“We’re old friends. I did study abroad when I was 19, a year in Europe, 6 months in a small town in Scotland to attend a Culinary school, and then 6 months in Italy. I met Bobby on the Scotland side of the trip. He was 2 years older than me, but we were in the same classes.” </p><p>She looked over at Bobby who was hamming it up with the guys for teasing him about being the least eligible bachelor.  </p><p>“We were practically inseparable when I was in Scotland, when I moved to Italy we’d meet up every weekend around Europe and explore all these culinary hot spots. After the year was up, he came to visit me in Brooklyn, met my family since I had met his. We called on birthdays and holidays for a few years and then just lost touch.”</p><p>Hope smiled at her. “What a great way to see each other again then!” </p><p>“Yeah! I’d been meaning to look him up ever since I moved to Cardiff, but I just hadn’t gotten around to it. I’m sure he’s gonna make fun of me for moving to Wales though.”</p><p>“Oh her certainly will. Who moves to Wales when London’s right there?” Hope had very strong opinions on which city in the UK was the best, and she was about to let Rochelle know when Bobby interrupted. </p><p>“Who moves to London when GLASGOW’s right there?” </p><p>The three laughed. </p><p>“Welp, I’m gonna take this champers over to my man and see if I can get that bite you mentioned” Hope said with a wink at Rochelle. </p><p>Rochelle noticed each couple had drifted off in a different direction to get some privacy. Bobby and Rochelle followed suit and plopped down next to the pool. </p><p>“So what’s up with you Bobs? I tried to get a hold of you when I moved but you’d all but scrubbed your socials.” </p><p>Bobby sighed and threw his head back. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s a bit of a long story.”</p><p>“Oh and what happened with the band!” </p><p>“That’s part of the long story.” Bobby scrunched his nose. “So about 4 years ago after Paisley Cuddle got you know, sort of big in Glasgow. ”</p><p>He paused to glance at Rochelle who nodded. </p><p>“I wanted to make new music. But we'd gotten this new manager who wasn't into unplanned music drops. And we were a punk band like–feck I didn't want to follow his rules. So I dropped a song on my personal page before we got approval from the record label, and they kicked me out the band” He rubbed his chin, trying to work out his nervous energy. </p><p>Rochelle’s jaw dropped, she pulled an approximation of a Scottish accent to ask  “Are ye feckin kidding me mate?” </p><p>“Nope. For posting my own feckin songs lass. It hurt. But I don't really want to talk about it, it made me a little bit infamous back home and I couldn't stand the chat about it so I deleted all my socials. That aside, you could have hit up my sister. She would have called me in a heartbeat if she knew you were coming back.”</p><p>Rochelle smiled at the memory of his little sister Denise. “Yeah, but she was so young when I left, I didn’t think she’d remember me.” </p><p>“Are ye kidding me lass? She literally asks me about you like once a month. She says we’re going to get married one day.” </p><p>Rochelle laughed at the admission. “Seriously? God, she must remember me telling her about my giant crush on you. I can’t believe she remembers. She was twelve.”</p><p>“Your giant crush?”</p><p>“Bobs, you’re joking, right? I was 19, studying abroad,  met a hot older guy who was the lead singer of a band and against all odds he wanted to be my friend?” She scoffed. “Of course I had a crush on you.”</p><p>He shook his head. “I honestly didn’t notice.”</p><p>“Oy mate, I know. Do you remember that night we watched that stupid movie, it was like the first time we had hung out alone, and not for class. With Terry Crewes as the president?”</p><p>Bobby nodded yelled in a bad impression of the actors from the film. “ELECTRO-LYTES.” </p><p>“Yeah, So that night before you put the movie on, do you remember me slipping casually into your bed?” </p><p>“Oh yeah, it had just snowed, you said you were cold.” </p><p>Rochelle shook her head. “No Bobby, I wanted to fuck.” She smiled at the shocked look on his face. </p><p>“And ye told my sister this?”</p><p>She laughed again. “No ya wee idiot. When I met your family she asked if I was your girlfriend. And I said, ‘No but it’s not my fault. He didn’t notice I was into him’ and she said” Rochelle tried her hand at a scottish accent again “I dinnae ken my brudda was so daft” She shook her head and smiled. “It didn’t matter though. You were a much better friend than hook up. Our hookups came and went, but I got to be there for all the Bobby nonsense.”</p><p>Bobby hugged her laughing. “Oh yeah I remember your ill-advised hook-ups. The 30-year-old engaged bartender, his 40-year-old Italian roommate, the giant Moroccan guy who ended up stalking you for 3 months, God girl you had terrible taste in men.”</p><p>Rochelle gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder. “You were the exception.”</p><p>“Back then, naw I wasn’t.” </p><p>Before she could ask what he meant. They heard a yell. </p><p>“I’ve got a TEXT.” </p><p>The first challenge was about to start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Truth or Dare.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Islanders play truth or dare. </p>
<p>//I'm going to try to keep each day to one chapter, this is the exception.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gary cleared his throat before reading off the text. </p>
<p>“Islanders, it's time to find out who’s hot under the collar and who’s playing it cool. Head over to the firepit to play a game of Truth or Dare.”  </p>
<p>Rochelle leaned into Bobby and stage whispered “I bet he’s hot under more than just the collar.” </p>
<p>He pursed his lips to stop from laughing at his friend’s obvious attraction to the buff blonde. “Girl get your mans, I certainly am not going to stop you.” </p>
<p>“Maybe later.” She winked at Gary, who blushed when he saw the gesture.</p>
<p>Hope took charge of the group. “Lets go you guys!” and lead them to the firepit. </p>
<p>They settled into the cushions in the semi-circle, Rochelle sat cross-legged on the floor between Bobby’s legs. He absently played with the ends of her curls–both of them had fallen back into their comfortable routine even after all the years they’d been apart. She noticed two decks of cards on the table, one marked Truth and the other Dare. </p>
<p>“Now this is some serious truth or dare business!” Bobby said. </p>
<p>Rocco, the one Rochelle had picked to be the dullest of the group, didn’t know how to play, so Rochelle spaced out while Hope explained the rules. She tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear Lottie say </p>
<p>“Wow Rocco, I don’t want to even think of the questions you’d ask.” </p>
<p>Rocco held the goth’s eyes for a second, and let a slow smile spread across his face. </p>
<p>“I really think you do though.” </p>
<p>Lottir blushed at the insinuation.</p>
<p> To break the obvious sexual tension on that side of the firepit Hope sprung up to grab a card. “Give a foot massage to one of the other islanders.” </p>
<p>Rochelle lifted her foot towards Hope, “I wouldn’t say no to one of them.” </p>
<p>“I think I’ve got all the foot I can handle over here, I choose Noah.” Hope waved Rochelle away, and grabbed one of Noahs large feet with both hands. </p>
<p>Hannah whined about feet being gross, Bobby started talking about sucking toes, and Rochelle ready to move on joked with Hope. </p>
<p>“Hope, you know what they say about a man’s foot size.” She winked at Noah. The quiet man looked at the sky as if asking why him. </p>
<p>“How’s that feeling mate?” Gary decided to join the foot talk when he saw Noah’s face. </p>
<p>“Actually, pretty good.” </p>
<p>Hope smiled. “I give my gran foot massages all the time. Your feet are much nicer than hers.” </p>
<p>Bobby leaned down to whisper in Rochelle's ear. “Should we tell her to suck his toe?” </p>
<p>She grinned at the her old friend, and whispered back. “Duh, let’s chant it in 3,2,1..”</p>
<p>The pair of them started cheering “Suck that toe! Suck that toe! Suck that toe!”</p>
<p>Hope looked at Noah. “I have to give the people what they want.” She put his big toe in her mouth and sucked it gently to the cheers of Bobby, Rochelle, Rocco and Gary, and the utter disgust of Hannah and Mariosl.  </p>
<p>Hope took the toe out of her mouth, and laughed at the shock on Noah’s face. “Okay on to the next–Rochelle you’re up girl.” </p>
<p>“I’m gonna grab a dare.” She stood and flipped the card over. “Ohhh take a selfie and send it to the hottest Islander. “<br/>
She pulled her phone out and took a sultry selfie, pressing her tits together to emphasize her cleavage. </p>
<p>“Ahhh RoRo’s sext pose. Haven’t seen that in a long time.” Bobby joked. </p>
<p>Rochelle shook her head at him and joked with the group while she typed out Gary’s name. “What a shame this can’t be a group text.” </p>
<p>The blonde boy lit up when his phone went off. Hannah however was not nearly as happy.</p>
<p>“Um Rochelle what was that about? He’s my partner!” </p>
<p>“Hannah chill girl, it’s a dare, Gary’s cute. Why wouldn't I reward him a little?” Rochelle took her place on the floor between Bobby’s legs, already bored with the tone of the conversation. </p>
<p>Hannah’s voice went up another octave “Because he’s my partner! Because Girl Code!”</p>
<p>Lottie jumped into the fray. “Rochelle that was out of line. Think about how Bobby feels if you don’t care about Hannah’s feelings.” </p>
<p>Rochelle twisted her body to look him in the eye. “You cool Bobby?”</p>
<p>“I’m cool Ro.” </p>
<p>“We’re cool Lottie. Hannah, take it down like 9 notches. It’s a challenge.” Rochelle shook her head at the younger girls’ whimper. </p>
<p>Bobby schooled his face into a neutral smile, though he was laughing internally–not wanting to let the girls know how amused he was so they didn’t kick off again. Even at 19, Rochelle hadn’t been one cross with bullshit. He’d learned it early on in their friendship when they had gone out on the town and a girl tried to say that Rochelle had no place as Bobby’s friend. That girl had gotten cursed out by the pair of them, and dressed down by Rochelle in particular for being if he remembered the quote right “A uppity bitch with a face like a kneecap.” If these girls thought they could cross his old friend Ro, they had another thing coming. </p>
<p>The girls kept whinging but Rochelle had heard enough. “Okay, next CALLER. Bobby you’re up.” </p>
<p>He stood dramatically and snatched a truth card off the top of the pile. “Alright ladies and gents ready to hear about my most embarrassing sexual experience?”</p>
<p>Rochelle’s eyes lit up. “Bobbers is it still the same?”</p>
<p>He shushed her. “Don’t give away my story woman.” Bobby paused for dramatic effect. “So I was seeing this bird, and I thought it would be hot if I combined my natural gifts with my culinary skills. So I baked her a cake in 'my image'" He gestured to his crotch. "You get me?”</p>
<p>Rochelle interrupted, eager to tell the end of the story. “She was so horrified, I swear she dropped out of our cooking class.”</p>
<p>The rest of the group roared with laughter. </p>
<p>“I will admit that was a tasty cake though.” Rochelle laughed. </p>
<p>“Yeah Ro and I ate it together after she swanned off. Okay enough laughing at my expense.”  Bobby looked around the circle critically, trying to choose another Islander to go. “ Uhh Marisol.” </p>
<p>Marisol had to fight tears of laughter to grab a truth card and read it. She revealed that she was bisexual, and had a hard time pursuing relationships with women. Rochelle chimed in to let her know that she knew the bisexual struggle and Marisol looked at her a little differently before picking Bobby to go another round–this time a dare. </p>
<p>Hope grabbed his card since she was a bit closer and read it out. “Ohh this is a good one, Bobby kiss the islander you fancy the most.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even have to think about this one.” </p>
<p><i>It’s gotta be Lottie. She’s his type all over if I remember the girls he used to date back in the day</i>. Instead of getting up to kiss Lottie like she assumed he would, he threaded his hand into Rochelle’s hair and tilted her head to face him </p>
<p>“What me?”</p>
<p>“Of course Ro, I’ve always fancied the pants off ya.” </p>
<p>He kissed her softly, pulling away for a split second as if the first one was just a test, before pressing another kiss to her lips. The second one wasn’t like the first, it was hungry and laced with desire. He pressed her mouth open with his tongue and she let him, fighting the urge to moan at the intensity in the kiss combined with the fact that he was still lightly pulling her hair. She wanted nothing more than to weave her hands in his locs, but the way she was sitting all she could do was to grab uselessly at his thigh, so she did.  Rochelle felt like this kiss was a long time coming, albeit a friendly one between friends who had nothing to hide from each other, but it didn’t stop the general panic she felt. <i>I can’t believe thiiissss is happening. 19 year old me would be floored, gobsmacked, SHOOKETH.</i> He pulled away and grinned at her. </p>
<p>“I feel like I owed you that since I missed all the signals you threw my way when we were kids.” </p>
<p>Rochelle tried not to show how flustered she was at the kiss her old friend gave her. “Oh yeah, you totally owed me. I bet your sister will scream at the telly when she sees that.” </p>
<p>Hope interrupted them with a knowing smile that the pair didn’t catch.  “Okay moving on. Bobby who’s next.” </p>
<p>“Hannah.” He replied to Hope’s question without looking at her. Rochelle was still looking at him with wide eyes, trying to figure out what that kiss was about, and he wasn’t about to be the first to break eye contact. He looked away when she did, but neither of them paid much attention to the following rounds each stuck in their own thoughts. </p>
<p>Rochelle’s mind was racing. <i>Was that just because I finally told about that silly crush. I mean, I was 19, it’s been 7 years. I didn’t ever think he noticed me like that. I mean he slept with half my friends. Alicia, Brittney, Reema, Colette, Corinne and never once made it seem like he was into me. But maybe it’s one of those things where he’s always wanted to do it but didn’t want to ruin the friendship? </i>She tuned back into the game just as it ended, mostly because Bobby moved suddenly to taunt Hannah with his feet, an apparent phobia of hers. </p>
<p>The group decided to head to the Villa but after Bobby helped Rochelle up from the floor he asked almost shyly if they could hang back for a second, and led her over to the Daybeds. </p>
<p>“Hey lass, sorry if I startled ye with that kiss. You know me, I didn’t want to get into it with any of the guys for grafting on their girls in front of them.” </p>
<p>Rochelle smiled at him. “Oh thank god.” </p>
<p>“Thank god?” Bobby looked up, surprised. </p>
<p>“I thought you had secretly been in love with me all these years and I wasn’t sure how to react. But it’s nice to know you’re a damn good kisser Bobby Mackenzie.” </p>
<p>He wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Now you got a bit of what your friends got and you’re looking for more ent ya lass.” </p>
<p>She blushed at the insinuation. “No ye old goat. Begone with your horny self.” They laughed and cuddled up together, Bobby as the big spoon to her little. He let his hand absently stroke from her waist down to her hip, toying occasionally with the strings on her bikini. It was comforting and Rochelle sighed content. They lay there a while before she struck up another conversation. </p>
<p>“Do you fancy anyone in the house yet? I don’t want our friendship to get in the way.”</p>
<p>“Naw not yet. The girls are nice but none of them are quite my type.” Bobby splayed his hand across her hip. If she didn’t know him better it would have been possessive. . </p>
<p>“I thought you’d be into Lottie. She’s very Paisley Cuddle groupie but hotter if you ask me.”  </p>
<p>“Do you want Lottie lassie? I seem to remember you hooking up with more Paisley Cuddle groupies than I did.” He smirked at the back of her head. </p>
<p>“You mean Sibhoan?” Rochelle licked her lips.. “She was... nice.”</p>
<p>“And Anya, and Darla.” </p>
<p>Rochelle turned to face her friend. “What can I say, I was having fun Bobby. Try it sometime.” </p>
<p>“Lass I had plenty of fun. But you? Back then you were a sexual powerhouse.” </p>
<p>Rochelle thought back to the time they’d spent together. It was right after she’d found out her first-ever boyfriend had cheated, even though they’d been together for 6 years and it was the first time in her life she had ever truly been on her own with no safety net. She was lonely but had found a friend in Bobby, and a place in what was probably too many people’s beds. </p>
<p>“You were no better. Not at first, you had self-control, but then you slept with all my study abroad friends.” Rochelle poked his ab to emphasize her words. </p>
<p>He shrugged “American lasses love me.” </p>
<p>“And Scottish lasses loved me.” </p>
<p>They laughed at the absurdity of the conversation. </p>
<p>“But aye I’ll let you know when a girl I fancy gets in here.” He looked at her thoughtfully “ You’re into Gary though?”</p>
<p>Rochelle nodded. </p>
<p>“I figured, he’s your type all over. I remember you and Big Johnno.” He grimaced remembering his two best friends' short-lived relationship. He was the only guy Rochell had stuck with while they had been friends, and it didn’t end well for his gentle giant. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, Big Johnno. How is he?” She smiled when she said his name. </p>
<p>“Still Big.” He joked. </p>
<p>“Gary Big?”</p>
<p>“Bigger still.” </p>
<p>She mimicked the square shape of Gary’s body with her hands. “I love me a buff dude.” </p>
<p>“So let’s see you go out and get your man.” He kissed her on the forehead. </p>
<p>“I won’t go for him unless I know you’re going to be safe in here with me mister.” She snuggled into his chest “Now that I’ve got my Boberella I can’t let you go again.”</p>
<p>They sat like that for a while, listening to the whirr of the cameras, the low chat of the producers, and the faint sound of seagulls and the ocean. Till Marisol's yell broke the peace. </p>
<p>“GUYS I’ve got a text.”</p>
<p>The pair got up reluctantly and gathered with the other islanders so she could read it out. </p>
<p>“Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest. #drinksonus #droppingthebombshell.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome Priya.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally the end of Day 1. Bobby &amp; Rochelle teach the girls how to pick people up at the bar &amp; Priya arrives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you feel like pairing music to this chapter find a Bachata playlist on Youtube &amp; play till you're done reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The text had thrown the whole house for a loop. The girls rushed upstairs to get ready to greet the new islander, and between Lottie’s stories about her clueless ex, and Marisol's hope that the islander was a shirtless dude, very different from all the other shirtless dudes, they had a great time getting ready. Rochelle grabbed one of her favorite outfits since there was going to be new competition–a matching black leather miniskirt and bustier paired with strappy stiletto sandals. She stood up for the girls and twirled before starting her makeup. </p>
<p>“What do you think ladies?” </p>
<p>Lottie was the first to react. “Hello my dominatrix KWEEN.” She made goofy whip cracking noises, and Rochelle wiggled her ass in the blonde girls direction. </p>
<p>“I can’t bend over, ‘cause my thong will show, but maybe someone will be happy to see it.” She winked at Marisol who was blatantly staring. </p>
<p>Rochelle sat back down to do her makeup, while she joked with the girls before the conversation turned swiftly towards what it would mean to get a new girl in the house. </p>
<p> “If it is another girl that comes in we all have to fight for our place here.” Hannah said the words quietly but firmly, as if she wasn’t just convincing the girls, but herself. </p>
<p>Rochelle was surprised by her quiet determination and opened her mouth to speak but Lottie jumped in before she could. </p>
<p>“Babes it’s a competition. We just have to be the last ones standing.” </p>
<p>Hope nodded. “Now that we all look our absolute best, let's get out there and stun those men, so if it is another girl they wouldn’t dare choose her over us.” </p>
<p>The girls cheered, and left the dressing room to meet the boys. </p>
<p>“Oi oi, here they are.” Gary trailed off when he caught sight of Rochelle’s bustier. </p>
<p>“Beauty takes time boys.” Rochellle and the girls stopped and did a goofy Charlie's Angels pose. </p>
<p>“Ye got that right.” Bobby’s eyes travelled up and down each of the girls. The girls ran up to hug their partners, and Rochelle leaned in to whisper at him when she noticed his eyes linger on Lottie in her barely there lacy black dress. </p>
<p>“Not your type anymore my ass.” </p>
<p>“You do have a generous ass lass, so part of it might be right.” </p>
<p>Rochelle  bent towards him twerking lightly to the music the producers were playing over the speakers. She did her best Nicki Minaj impression. “You love this fat assssssss.” </p>
<p>Bobby stared at her while she twerked, realizing two things at once. One, her tiny leather skirt barely covered her buttt, and two, his old bestie was definitely wearing a thong. He slapped her butt lightly to play along, and so she wouldn’t notice his awkwardness. Their goofing off caught the attention of the other islanders who watched their antics with bemused smiles.</p>
<p>“Have the pair of you always been like this, or is this just a side effect of not seeing each other for a while.” Lottie asked with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>“We were each other’s wingmen and besties. So we were always a bit uhh, wild.” Bobby said with a smile. He tore his eyes away from his friend. She had turned her joking twerk into a full body dance that matched the bass heavy song the producers were playing. </p>
<p>“Ohhh do you want to show them our move?” She asked. </p>
<p>He nodded. “Aye lass that would be fun. Hey Gene, can you throw on something we can bachata to?” The producer seemed to be DJing from his phone nodded and after a moment, and the music changed. The slow sultry beat of Corazon Sin Cara bumped over the speakers.</p>
<p>Rochelle circled Bobby as the song started, the moment the drums kicked in she spun towards him. He caught her by the hand and drew her in close with a quick pull. There was a paper thin space between them, he placed a hand on her waist and they moved together in sync. He spun her out quickly and pulled her back, her back was pressed to his chest and she did a  sultry slide down his body. They did a few more moves, mostly spins, and a single dip as the other Islanders cheered them on. For the finale Bobby pretended to whisper in her ear– their old cue–and she took a step back, shoved him and stormed off the dance floor. </p>
<p>He bowed to their audience. “And that ladies and gents, is how you get both guys, and girls to hook up with two best friends.” </p>
<p>“What?” Hannah asked incredulously. “You guys looked so into each other, how did that get people to come to you?” </p>
<p>Rochelle laughed, she found two glasses of champagne when she “stormed off” and handed one to Bobby. </p>
<p>“Oh my young pa-dawan you so much to learn.” She patted Hannah’s cheek and smirked. “The girls, seeing that this cutie pie was now single, lined up for ‘bachata lessons’.” </p>
<p>“And the guys who saw this stunner get pied off, ran to ‘comfort her’ You could usually find her fake crying near the bar so they’d be able to buy her a drink.” Bobby smiled at the other Islanders. </p>
<p>Noah groaned. “Whatever happened to good old pick up lines?” </p>
<p>“HE SPEAKS!” Rochelle and Bobby exclaimed in unison, they caught each other’s eye and collapsed into giggles. </p>
<p>“Oh Oh I got one of those!” Hannah cleared her throat and turned to Hope and tried her hand at a gruff man-voice. “Hey guuuurl are you an overdue library book?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, am I?” Hope’s dry response made Noah snort. </p>
<p>“Because you’ve got  fiiine written all over you.” </p>
<p>Hope laughed at the attempt, then the rest of the islanders got in on it, dropping corny pick up line after pick up line each one accompanied by laughter. </p>
<p>Noah dropped a classic. “Feel my shirt, now that’s boyfriend material.” </p>
<p>“Are you french? Because Eiffel for you!” Lottie purred in Rocco’s ear trying to offset the awkwardness of the line. </p>
<p>Bobby delivered his personal favorite, “Babe if you were on a page, you’d be fine print.” He winked at Lottie, whose blush was visible even under her makeup. </p>
<p>Marisol went nerdy. “Hey, my name’s Microsoft. Can I crash at your place tonight?”</p>
<p>Rocco went cheesy. “Is your dad a boxer, because you’re a knockout!”</p>
<p>Rochelle decided this would be the perfect time to graft on another boy, so she sidled up to Gary and whispered in his ear “Your outfit looks good, but it would look better on my bedroom floor.” She saw the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and his eyes caught hers before she moved again. His eyes flickered down to her lips, and she smiled at him, not a sly smile or a smirk, but a genuine smile. <i> I like that he’s weirdly shy. His overconfidence is definitely a coping mechanism. I should probably stop psychoanalyzing the man.</i></p>
<p>Gary found himself unable to look away, noticing for the first time the way her hazel eyes complimented her brown skin, and how her curls weren’t a true black, but instead a deep purple. Their moment was interrupted by a yell from Ibrahim. </p>
<p>“Are you a dam ‘coz you got me saying BEAVER.” </p>
<p>Gary kept his eyes on Rochelle even after she looked away, laughing at Ibrahim’s botched attempt at a line. She moved away from him to pat the poor boy’s back. </p>
<p>“Oh Rahim, that was the smoothest line of all.” </p>
<p>The Islanders settled down for a bit after that and chatted about their shit dating experiences, and made a bit of s drinking game out of it. But after a few rounds of stories, there was a chime from a phone. </p>
<p>“Oh that’s me!” Hannah read her text. “We’ve got to go to the firepit to meet our new Islander.” </p>
<p>Bobby grabbed Rochelle’s hand as the islanders headed over.. </p>
<p>“Aye lass wait a moment.” </p>
<p>She nodded and slowed down, lacing her fingers with his. </p>
<p>“What’s up Bobs?”</p>
<p>“I just want ye to know, that even if this girl turns my head I won’t pick her over ye. Now that I’ve got ye back I don’t want to do this villa thing without ye.” </p>
<p>She smiled up at him. “Aw Bobs, don’t worry about me really. I want you to find someone. Don’t put me first babes.” </p>
<p>He hugged her from behind and they walked the rest of the way to the firepit in a waddle, with Bobby trying to convince her to give him a piggyback ride the whole way. </p>
<p>The other Islanders laughed when his final attempt to jump on her back ended in him falling on his when she aimed an elbow at his stomach.<br/>
.<br/>
“Bob, I'm wearing heels, I’ll give you a ride later.” Rochelle whined. </p>
<p>“You better lass.” He winked. </p>
<p>A second after they stepped up to the platform, and a woman walked out. She was gorgeous. Her plunging silver sheath dress accentuated the brown of her skin, her natural curves, and what were likely not natural boobs, she gave the group a brilliant smile. </p>
<p>“Hey guys, I’m Priya.” </p>
<p>The guys ran up to her without giving their partners a second thought. Marisol and Rochelle exchanged a look before joining the lads, the pair elbowed their way through the guys, who were practically drooling at the girl’s feet to say hello. </p>
<p>“Hi Priya, I’m Rochelle. My friends call me Ro.” She purred the second part of her sentence and gave the girl a naughty smile. “And I hope we can be very good friends.” The guys paused, eyes flicking between Rochelle and the new girl, taken aback by her blatant flirting. </p>
<p>“Oy mate I’d love to see that.” Gary whispered loudly to Ibrahim. </p>
<p>“Aye, so would I.” Bobby’s eyes flitted between his friend and the new girl waiting to see her reaction. </p>
<p>Priya’s eyes lit up, and she smiled widely at the other girl. “Get in Ro!” She gave her a huge hug. “If I swung that way I’d be all over you in a second ya gorgeous girl.” </p>
<p>Mariosol introduced herself next and the group chattered about how the first day on the island had gone. </p>
<p>“Oh where’s Hope, Lottie, and Hannah?” Noah asked. They turned to see the three girls in deep conversation, heads bent together like they were plotting something. </p>
<p>Bobby rolled his eyes at their behavior and yelled to get their attention. “Oy  GIRLS. Come meet Priya!” </p>
<p>The three shared a look and sauntered over. Lottie spoke first. “Hi, I'm Lottie, which one of our boys do you plan on stealing?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Truth about Lies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rochelle woke up wrapped in a sheet, Bobby, and a layer of sweat.<i> Nice to know some things haven’t changed about my baker boy. He still sleeps like a grabby starfish, and I still sweat like the dickens when people wrap me up.</i> She shifted trying to get out from under him and accidentally pressed her hip against something a bit unexpected–his morning wood. <i>I knew my boy was packin’ since the girls would tell me, but damn, hearing is much different than feeling. </i>She was still wiggling her way out of bed when he woke up, and pulled her back in. </p>
<p>“Mornin’ lass.” </p>
<p>She chuckled “You got a cucumber in your pocket or are you just happy to wake up with me?” </p>
<p>Bobby’s eyes widened, and he adjusted so that part of him wasn’t pressed against her anymore. “Sorry Ro, where there’s morning, there’s wood.” </p>
<p>She snorted a laugh and freed an arm from his embrace so she could reach up to play with his locs. </p>
<p>He grinned and pulled her closer nuzzling her head with his nose. The silk of her headwrap was soft on his nose and smelled like shea butter and a blend of tea tree, castor, and mint oil he remembered she treated her scalp with.  “Last night was weird huh?” </p>
<p>She thought back to the night before. After Lottie dropped what was admittedly the question of the hour. The other girls popped off on poor Priya when she told them that Bobby was definitely her type. Rochelle had been happy for her friend, she noticed the way he’d scanned the girl. It wasn't the way he’d looked at Lottie, which was with pure lust. It was more the way he looked at a cupcake–like she was something he would take his time enjoying. </p>
<p>“A bit. But you gotta make Priya your girl before someone else does love.” </p>
<p>“Aye, lass.” </p>
<p>“Do you wanna get up and make breakfast or go back to sleep?” Rochelle yawned the second half of the question. </p>
<p>“Is this code for saying you still hate waking up early and want to go back to sleep, but you don’t want to cuddle anymore because you’re hot?” Bobby raised an eyebrow, fanning her with his hands. </p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“Go back to sleep then. I’ll have something for you when you want to get up.” </p>
<p>Rochelle smiled at him when he hopped out of bed. </p>
<p>“Sweet dreams lass.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and tucked her into bed.</p>
<p>She fell asleep almost instantly. When she woke again the bedroom was empty with the exception of one bed–and Rochelle could hear moans coming from under the sheets. <i>I think that’s Hope and Noah?</i> </p>
<p>She sat up, adjusted her PJ’s and walked to the door yelling on her way out. “YAAS Hope bite that ass!” </p>
<p>The moans turned to laughter, and Hope chucked a pillow in Rochelle's direction from under the covers. Rochelle stepped out of the way of the weak throw, and giggled all the way to the dressing room. She threw on another bikini with a light cotton cover-up. At the urging of the producers she didn’t head to the kitchen though her stomach was gurgling. They pointed to the pool, so she went over to where a glum Lottie sat with Ibrahim, Gary, Rocco, Bobby, and Priya. </p>
<p>“Good morning lovelies.” She waved at the group. </p>
<p>Priya perked up at her entrance. “Oh Ro! You’re just in time. I’m grilling the boys to figure out which one is worth my while. Do you want to be my bad cop?”</p>
<p>Lottie slapped the water. “No one wants to help you steal their man Priya. Especially not Ro, since you said you were interested in Bobby.” </p>
<p>Rochelle rolled her eyes in Lotties direction. “Actually, I’d love to.” </p>
<p>Before Lottie could retort she moved on. “Besides, if she’s into Bobby, I should get grafting.” She pulled her coverup off in one move. “So what do you think of my outfit boys?” She spun slowly to show off the blue and white thong bikini she paused with her ass pointed towards the boys, and then spun back around to face them. </p>
<p>Gary whistled while she spun, Ibrahim cleared his throat, and she caught him staring squarely at her chest. Rocco had turned red, and her old friend Bobby was biting his full bottom lip in a familiar expression that she had never had turned towards her in the past. </p>
<p>Lottie, still mad, yelled. “Okay we can gawk at Rochelle's outfit all day long.”</p>
<p>“Lozza it’s not the outfit.” Bobby said, he fixed her with a heated gaze and she held back a nervous laugh. </p>
<p>“Yeah it’s the ass.” Gary’s eyes were fixed on her legs. </p>
<p>“No they’re her boobs.” Ibrahim still hadn’t looked her in the eye. He seemed to realize what he said aloud and looked down at the pool.</p>
<p>Rocco looked nervously at his partner, and gulped before sinking under the water. </p>
<p>Rochelle laughed at the boys and settled down on a sun lounger next to Priya. </p>
<p>The other girl smiled “Then I’ve got some stiff competition.” </p>
<p>“You’re not the competition I want to see stiff.” Rochelle replied cheekily. </p>
<p>Priya snorted with laughter. “Anyway I need to decide who to go for, it’s not just about who’s the fittest. It’s about the vibes“</p>
<p>The boys took it away, going from vibes to vibrators in 10 seconds flat with Bobby singing Good Vibrations. Priya’s good cop bad cop routine was left by the wayside as the guy’s chatted about hook-ups and condoms. Rocco said something about Churros somehow being sexy and gave Priya a flirty wink, cueing a Lottie meltdown. </p>
<p>“Could you not graft on her right in front of me?” Lottie sneered. </p>
<p>Rocco rolled his eyes at her. “Oh Come on Lottie, it’s harmless flirting. Just two attractive people enjoying a conversation. It doesn't matter if we flirt unless we act on it. Right Rochelle?”</p>
<p>Rochelle peered over her sunglasses at him. “And why am I being brought into this?”</p>
<p>“Obviously because you’re a giant flirt.” Lottie spat. </p>
<p>“No, I talk, and people think it’s flirting.” She smiled sweetly at the other girl. “When I flirt people actually know.” </p>
<p>Lottie rolled her eyes and leveled a glare at her. “What does that even mean?”</p>
<p>“Okay Rocco, have I flirted with you once?” Rochelle asked. </p>
<p>“Erm, no..but.” Rocco ruffled his hair nervously. “You give off flirty vibes.” </p>
<p>“Exactly. Versus Gary. Have I flirted with you?” </p>
<p>Gary turned red at the sound of his name from her mouth. “Um, yes I think.” </p>
<p>Rochele made eye contact with the man and gave him a searching look. “You are correct Gary. I think you’re as the Brits would put it ‘A bit of me’ If I were to put it like any old Brooklyn girl, i’d just say you’re fine as fuck, and I’d like to get to know you better.”</p>
<p>“Um, yes I’d like that alot.” He stuttered. </p>
<p>“Good!” Rochelle smiled and lay back down on her sun lounger. “Now that’s settled, let’s get back to Priya. Who are you feeling girl?”</p>
<p>Lottie huffed in her seat, and let the other girl speak. </p>
<p>“Honestly Noah’s a bit of me.” </p>
<p>“Ohh hard graft he is.” Rochelle flipped over to tan her back. “He and Hope were still in bed, ‘er, getting to know each other this morning. But power to you for trying.” </p>
<p>“And Bobby is the other person I’m interested in.” </p>
<p>Rochelle smiled at the other girl’s admission. “That sounds perfect to me.” </p>
<p>“Don’t I get a say lassie?” Bobby flicked water at her in annoyance. </p>
<p>“Bobby do you think Priya’s finer than wine?” Rochelle raised an eyebrow, knowing his answer. </p>
<p>“Well obviously.” </p>
<p>“Then we’re well sorted here.” </p>
<p>The older girl laughed at Rochelle’s matchmaking skills. </p>
<p>“But what about Hannah!” Lottie said indignantly. “You can’t just steal her man and give yours up!”  </p>
<p>Rochelle put on her best Audrey Hepburn accent. “Lottie dahling. This isn’t Friends Island. It’s Love Island.” She dropped the bit to finish her thought. “If Hannah can’t make a connection she shouldn’t be here.” Before Lottie could even retort, Rochelle stood hoping that with that little bit of bitchiness, the producers had enough from her for the morning, grabbed her cover up and sashayed away from the sun loungers calling over her shoulder. “Bobberella is my breakfast in the kitchen?”</p>
<p>“Yes dear, pancakes in the oven, they should still be warm I left it on.” </p>
<p>“Thanks sweets.” She blew a kiss at her friend and headed inside. </p>
<p>She was in the middle of dressing her short-stack when Gary jogged into the kitchen. “Can I have a chat with you?” He was nervously running his hands through his hair. “Somewhere private?” </p>
<p>“Of course.” She picked up her plate, and they walked out of the kitchen together. </p>
<p>She noticed on the walk over that he was mouthing words as if making a confession to her before he said anything. He caught her looking and turned red. “Sorry I’m just really nervous.” They sat on the couches and she grinned at him. </p>
<p>“Don’t be. I’m just a girl.” Rochelle took a small bite of her pancakes. </p>
<p>“Well I fancy you, and it seems like you feel the same.” </p>
<p>“Obviously.” </p>
<p>“So do you want to give it a go?” </p>
<p>Rochelle put her plate down and leaned in close to the younger man. “Absolutely.” She kissed him softly, she’d planned on a small closed mouth kiss, but he had something else in mind. He deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away after a few minutes. “That was meant to be one ki–”</p>
<p>Her final word was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. His hands went for her waist, pulling her in to straddle his lap effortlessly. Once he had her situated, one hand went into her hair and the other gripped one of her asscheeks. He moved from her mouth to kiss down her neck, stopping when he reached a point that made her gasp and arch her back, pressing her breasts against his bare chest. She pulled his mouth back to hers and kissed him soundly before pulling away. </p>
<p>“Down Boy.” She smiled at him, and ground into him, feeling how hard he already was from their short makeout. </p>
<p>He groaned at the movement. “You can’t say down and then do that.” </p>
<p>“I haven’t even had my breakfast yet. Do you want some?” She leaned off his lap to get her pancakes. She took a bite before offering him some. </p>
<p>“Oh Damn, Bobby can really cook.”</p>
<p>She smiled. “That’s why I keep him around.” </p>
<p>They heard a shout from somewhere above them which they ignored, choosing instead to chit chat about themselves. Rochelle learned that Gary’s nan was his everything, that he loved cranes and that he found the shipyard, filled with all it’s geometric patterns and moving parts to be magical. Rochelle told him about her wild Haitain Grandma, and growing up in Brooklyn.</p>
<p>“I taught Bobby how to bachata because I learned from my Dominican neighbors.” </p>
<p>Gary smiled at her, equally pleased that she was opening up, that she liked his nan chat, and that she hadn’t moved off his lap. He twined his arms around her waist and kissed her again. </p>
<p>“Will you teach me?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I just hope you don’t have two left feet.” She hopped off his lap. “Let’s start now.” </p>
<p>He stood up grudgingly, and shook out his legs. They were half asleep from her sitting on him while they chatted, but he didn’t mind much. </p>
<p>“Okay put your hands on my waist, and then step to your left. One, two three, tap. You can feel me move to let you know when to go.” </p>
<p>“Oh I will.” He grabbed her butt, and she giggled placing his hands in the right position on her waist. She looked up at him and he noticed that her eyes, usually a dark brown, had a green tint in the sunlight. He kissed her quickly as she instructed him to press her body flush against his, and kept talking about footwork. </p>
<p>“And then you go to your right and do one, two, three, tap again.” </p>
<p>They got a few steps in when they heard another shout, this one was much closer and impossible to ignore. </p>
<p>“Rochelle! You get your hands off him!” Hannah the once-quiet redhead was steaming as she approached them from the house. “I thought maybe you were just having a chat earlier so I was letting it slide, but it’s been more than an hour of you grafting on my man and I won’t stand for it!” </p>
<p>“Hannah” Gary moved in front of Rochelle to stop Hannah from getting any closer, not liking the thunderous look on the younger girl’s face. </p>
<p>“No! You’re supposed to be my Prince Charming!”</p>
<p>He heard Rochelle’s not so quiet snort of laughter, and noticed that the other girls, sans Priya, were on their way from the house too. </p>
<p>“Hannah it’s been a day. I really like Rochelle, and I’m not going to apologize for getting to know her. I shoulda told you first. But it’s been one day and I don’t think I owed you that.” </p>
<p>“We shared a bed last night Gary!” </p>
<p>“We didn't even cuddle.” </p>
<p>Rochelle sat back down on the couches, shaking her head at the unnecessary drama the younger girl was creating. When the rest of the girls joined them Rochelle gave them a little wave and smile. “Anyone bring popcorn? Hannah’s found a backbone.” </p>
<p>Hope caught her eye and pursed her lips, obviously trying to stop a laugh, but the other girls just looked at her. Rochelle groaned at the accusatory stare Lottie sent her way. </p>
<p>“I said I was interested in Gary. So, I don’t know why us talking is such a wildly horrible thing to do.” </p>
<p>“Girl we could see you from the roof. It looked like a lot more than talking to me.” Hope said with a wink. </p>
<p>“Okay we had a cheeky make-out. But unless Gary’s done the same to Hannah or promised to stay loyal to her I honestly don’t think it matters.” </p>
<p>Lottie scoffed at her reasoning. “That doesn’t matter! Someone is going to be sent home and you’re endangering her place in this house!”</p>
<p>“And that’s why it’s a competition, Lozza. I don’t owe Hannah a spot in here any more than she owes me one.” She got up off the couch, and approached Hannah who was still yelling at Gary. She stepped between them. “Hannah, look at me.”</p>
<p>The girl obeyed with tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Do you want to stay in this house?” </p>
<p>“Yes more than anything.” Hannah cried. </p>
<p>“Then fucking graft girl. Graft on Gary, on Bobby, on Noah, on Rahim. Or even on Rocco if you want to. Make someone like you so you can build a genuine connection. But don’t blame me if you can’t do it.” She sighed deeply. “Life is not a freakin fairy tale.” She hugged the younger girl, before turning to press a quick kiss to Gary’s lips. </p>
<p>“See you later love.” She picked up her plate and sashayed away from the group. </p>
<p>When she reached the villa kitchen she saw Priya, and the remaining guys pretending to do anything else but watch what had been going on down at the couches. </p>
<p>“Hey ya’ll. The girls are probably going to be mad at me for a while.” Rochelle sat in Bobby’s lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “But at least I distracted them from stopping your grafts this morning Priya. Have a good time?”</p>
<p>The older girl laughed. “You’re right, they just left the boys to me while they fumed about you.”</p>
<p>“It was nice to not have them glowering at us every time we chatted to her” Ibrhaim said. “I think Marisol’s glare can melt steel” </p>
<p>Rochelle giggled. “ You’re right about that. But at least I got to have some fun while keeping them off you all.” </p>
<p>Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist, and swayed them both. “Ye tryin’ to make me jealous lass?”</p>
<p>“Only if it’s working.” She flashed him a cheeky grin and stage whispered. “Did you get Priya all to yourself yet?” </p>
<p>His cheeks flushed. </p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” </p>
<p>A yell came from outside, this time it was one they were happy to hear. </p>
<p>“I’ve got a text!” The group inside made their way back to the couches where the girls leveled glares at Priya and Rochelle. </p>
<p>“We’ve got to play two truths and a lie.” Hannah said. </p>
<p>Ibrahim looked nervous, and turned to Rochelle. “I’m rubbish at this kind of stuff Ro.” </p>
<p>She patted him on the shoulder “No worries Rahim, you can do it.”</p>
<p>“I’m terrible at this too!” Priya said. “I’m just rubbish at lying, and I just met everyone so I won’t know if you’re lying either!” </p>
<p>The Islanders were instructed by the producers to gather at the firepit to play, and start with Hope. </p>
<p>Lottie rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed that Hope was first again. Her lie was that she could whip up a roast, Rochelle wasn’t surprised, as the night before she and Hope commiserate about spending long hours at work, and figured it didn’t leave her much time to learn a proper roast. Noah’s reaction to her truth’s caused some interesting friction between the two, and Rochelle noticed that Priya raised her eyebrows at the argument they had. Hmm, maybe Priya could get between them after all. Although I do like Hope, the older girl might be better for him? He seems very traditional &amp; Hope clearly isn’t. Maybe their connection is just a deep lust. I should just mind my own business. </p>
<p>The game continued with Noah, then Marisol, then Bobby. Rochelle wasn’t allowed to guess his answer after the villa agreed they knew each other too well–despite her argument that she hadn’t seen him in years and he could just use things she didn’t know. He winked at her before revealing his answers. </p>
<p>“I was in a band called Paisley Cuddle, I’ve won an award for Buttercream, and I once stayed on a bull for three and a half minutes.”  </p>
<p>Rochelle had to cover her mouth so she didn’t give away the truth while the group bickered over which one was a lie and Rocco was the deciding vote. </p>
<p>“You were never in a band.”  Rocco shook his head. “You just don’t seem like the type man.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Bobby you’re too sweet to have been in a band. Those guys are douchebags” Lottie said </p>
<p>Rochelle laughed. </p>
<p>“The lie was my buttercream award. There’s no such thing.” Bobby hung his head. </p>
<p>“Bobby’s band was great! I used to go to all their shows in practices when I lived in Soctland!” Rochelle bounced in her seat excited to talk about her friend’s success. “They have 3 albums out!”</p>
<p>“Yeah but I’m not in the band anymore. We sort of broke up.” Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. “Moving swiftly on Priya you’re next” </p>
<p>Priya’s questions revealed that she shoplifted as a kid, and modelled briefly, and then it was Rochelle’s turn. The islanders barred Bobby from answering hers and let her start. </p>
<p>Rochele avoided Bobby’s eyes as she rattled off her truths’ and lie. “Okay um, I was engaged twice in two years. I lived in Japan for 8 months, and I have a dog and a cat waiting for me to come home.” </p>
<p>The Islanders argued amongst themselves trying to decide which thing was the lie. </p>
<p>“What kind of dog?” Rocco asked</p>
<p>“A pitbull mix she’s 50lbs and her name is Duchess.” </p>
<p>Marisol narrowed her eyes. “That’s too much detail, she’s lying about the pets.” </p>
<p>“She didn’t live in Japan for 8 months, she would have mentioned it earlier.” Hannah yelled over the other Islanders.</p>
<p>Then Gary spoke “Okay i think we’ve decided.” He pointed a finger at her. “The engagements are a lie!”</p>
<p>“Alas no.” She paused awkwardly. “I didn’t live in Japan for 8 months. I only lived there for 6.” </p>
<p>The other Islanders were speechless and Marisol broke the silence. </p>
<p>“So you were engaged twice in two years?” </p>
<p>Rochelle smiled sadly, and rubbed the back of her neck. “Er, yeah I got engaged at 19 to my childhood sweetheart. And then again at 20, to um.” She paused unsure how to say it. “Bobby’s best friend Big Johnno.”</p>
<p>The other Islanders talked over each other trying to ask for details. </p>
<p>“Uh, I don't want to talk about it yet. He’s an amazing dude. I was an immature child who didn’t want to let a dream go.” </p>
<p>Bobby got up and hugged his friend. “It’s okay lass, he’s over it. We can talk about it later though.”<br/>
She nodded, and pulled him close. She didn’t really want the engagements to come out, but if she knew anything about producers they would find out and somehow torture her with it if they didn’t know already. </p>
<p>They got a text saying the game was over and Ibrahim sighed with relief. The game had put the tension from the morning aside and they were happy to sit there and grill each other about their truth’s and lies but the producers clearly had other things in mind when they ushered Priya away from the group to chat in the beach hut. About half an hour later, Rochelle’s phone rang. </p>
<p>“I’ve got a text. It says it’s time for Priya to pick a boy to couple up with.” </p>
<p>The Islanders waited for the new girl to return, and she smiled at each of them before starting her speech Rochelle zoned out, fairly certain the new girl was going to pick her best mate, and a moment later Priya said his name. </p>
<p>She cheered as her friend left her side. “Probby Probby!” </p>
<p>Hope looked at her strangely. “Probby?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s Priya and Bobby’s couple name obviously.” </p>
<p>Hope considered the name for a moment. “What about Bobya?” </p>
<p>Rochelle nodded sagely “I tried Priby &amp; Pribo in my head but didn’t think of starting with Bob. Bobya’s solid.” </p>
<p>Marisol huffed at the two. “Rochelle shouldn’t you be worried about your place in the house?”</p>
<p>“I’m not pressed because there’s someone I like. If he doesn’t pick me I’ll be sad, but it also won’t be the end of the world Marisol.” Rochelle shrugged and noticed the producers were urging them to head back to the villa, probably to change into an evening outfit. </p>
<p>The islanders got up, with Priya and Bobby taking their time at the end of the group. Rochelle glanced back at them and smiled at her friend, catching his eye, she mouthed “hold her hand.” He smiled and did as she said, catching Priya’s hand in his own. The older girl smiled at him, and Rochelle looked back to the villa satisfied that her work for the day was done. </p>
<p>The girls, minus Priya, got ready for the night, none of them saying too much to Rochelle since she was single and therefore a threat. As a result she was the first one ready, in a sheer black jumpsuit with roses embroidered all over it and a plunging neckline, and chunky heels. She went down to the villa kitchens which had been stocked with drinks for the night, poured herself a shot of tequila, and thought about the day’s events. </p>
<p>
  <i>So I’ve turned Gary’s head, which is great because he’s genuinely the type of guy I’d be into, but I still feel like I should play the game. Rahim’s the kind of guy my dad would love me to go for, all posh and golf chat. Rocco seems more and  more like a snake, albeit a well meaning one who wants to consider the Universe. If it’s a girls’ choice recoupling there’s no rule that says Marisol and I can’t pick each other and therefore not let any of the girls get kicked out. But I haven’t chatted to her about that possibility yet. She strikes me like the type of girl who doesn’t want a relationship with another girl even though she’d be happy to have one in her bed. I won’t even consider Noah, I like Hope. I do have to consider that she is way too attached way too early and their relationship might fizzle out, but for now I’ll respect it.</i>
</p>
<p>She spotted limes on the countertop, and went about making simple syrup on the stove to mix with fresh lime juice. Nonetheless I’m going to make some margaritas to get me through tonight. </p>
<p>“Hey lass are ye making margs?” Bobby bounced into the kitchen looking chipper. </p>
<p>“You know it!” She smiled at him. “Did you and Priya get to hang out while the girls were getting ready now that you’re an official couple?” </p>
<p>He cleared his throat and looked at the ceiling feigning innocence. “Something was hanging out.” </p>
<p>She punched him on the shoulder. “You dog you.” </p>
<p>“Did you have a good time with Gary earlier? He mentioned a kiss you dirty girl.” </p>
<p>She nodded, smiling like the cat that got the cream but didn’t say anything more. The syrup finished and she gestured to it, indicating he should take it off the stove.  He poured the hot mixture onto a baking sheet to cool in the fridge while she juiced the limes. They had always worked well together, and could wordlessly maneuver around the kitchen even early on in their friendship. </p>
<p>Bobby watched her nimble hands work the limes almost absentmindedly and slipped behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. Now that they were together again he wanted to be close to her, touching her to confirm that she was actually there. He’d missed his friend more than he realized even though they’d only been together a year before they weren’t on the same continent anymore. There had always been something about her attitude. How cocksure she was about everything combined with her innate talent for getting into the right kinds of trouble that made her unforgettable. </p>
<p>“Oy lass” He murmured in her ear. “I’m so damn glad we ran into each other here.” </p>
<p>She patted his cheek. “Same here Bobs. Can you be a dear and grab my syrup? The limes  are juiced.” She’d put the lime juice in a pitcher and supervised as he poured the syrup into the mixture, tasting as he went so it wasn’t too sweet before pouring most of the bottle of tequila in and stirring. Bobby returned to his back hug, and was resting his head on her shoulder when the rest of the guys made it downstairs. </p>
<p>“Margarita anyone?” Rochelle grinned at the boys. They all nodded with the exception of Rocco who insisted on blending a wheatgrass drink no one was interested in. Bobby helped her pour the drinks, while she salted glasses and chit-chatted with the boys, saving all her dirtiest banter for Gary. The group was joyous and the guys had just proposed a toast to Rochelle for making drinks when the girls came down. Hannah look one look at her squished between Gary and Bobby, and stomped over, snatching the big man away. He let her lead him off shooting her an apologetic look. The other girls followed suit to get some alone time with their men, with the exception of Priya. Bobby was still hugging Rochelle from the back, when the older girl came up behind the two of them and slipped her arms around him. </p>
<p>“Hello Baker Boy, do you wanna get out of here?” She purred in his ear. </p>
<p>He grimaced at the sound of Ro’s nickname coming from her. Luckily she couldn’t see it since she had started pressing feather light kisses down his muscled back. His arms tightened on Rochelle’s waist, and she hummed, reaching past him to pat Priya. </p>
<p>“I like having Probby all up on me.” She joked. </p>
<p>Bobby groaned at the joke, and at the sudden feeling of Priya nibbling his earlobe. If their earlier conversation had been any indication, even though she was here for love, she definitely just wanted to have some fun on the first night, and he was her fun of choice for now. He wasn’t about to turn down a beautiful girl to spend time with his friend, so he decided to give in to her advances. </p>
<p>“Okay, Priya I get it let’s go.” He kissed Rochelle on the top of her head and pulled away from his friend. She grinned as Priya led him away, even though the loss of his warmth at her back had her shivering in the air conditioned kitchen. </p>
<p>Rochelle took off her shoes now that there was no one to impress, and decided it was time for bed. But before she could make it upstairs one of the PA’s led her to the Beach hut. She sat in the small room on the cozy couch and waited for her grilling. Gene was the only producer she recognized and she waved at him before smiling at the black woman with a sleek bob who was asking the questions. </p>
<p>“Rochelle welcome to the beach hut. It’s been a long day of grafting for you. How do you feel?” The woman smiled. </p>
<p>“I feel great about being here on Love Island, so far it’s been really wonderful. I’ve gotten to spend time with Bobby again, and everyone is so sweet.”</p>
<p>“So about that kiss.” The woman winked at her. “It was pretty hot.” </p>
<p>“Don't even get me started, kissing Gary was pretty damn great, though Hannah was proper mad, I have no regrets”</p>
<p>The woman shook her head. “I was referring to that kiss with Bobby.”</p>
<p>Rochelle grimaced. “Admittedly Bobby’s a good kisser, But I’m happy he’s found Priya. They’re going to be sweet together. Besides we have a complicated history. Even if I thought something could happen there, I’m better off if it doesn’t” </p>
<p>“Are you referring to your engagement to his best friend?”</p>
<p>“Um, yes. And that’s something I’d rather discuss with Bobby, and not with you.” </p>
<p>“Can you answer again with the question in your answer? We need it for the footage.”</p>
<p>Rochelle rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“My short-lived engagement to Bobby’s best friend is part of the reason nothing could happen between us. But quite frankly I don’t want to chat about it in the Beach Hut. I’d rather talk to Bobby directly.” </p>
<p>The woman smiled, and checked a paper. “How do you feel about the other girls?”</p>
<p>“So far I like the girls, sort of. Lotties a right laugh when she wants to be, Hope’s amazing, I hope (pun intended) the public gets to see the sweet side of her, I feel like she’s going to get played as the Villain since she’s so into Noah so quickly. Hannah’s nice but.” Rochelle paused to look down at her hands, not wanting the camera to see she was suddenly overcome with emotion.  </p>
<p>“I’ve been her, you know? I was the girl who believed in fairy tale endings and prince charmings, and it um, doesn’t shake out the way it does it writing.” She looked back at camera, her eyes bright with unshed tears. “Mr. Darcy isn’t secretly the perfect man. He’s still just an asshole who can’t communicate his emotions till he’s pushed away everyone he loves.” She said the last part of the sentence in a rush, cutting the thought off before she revealed any more. </p>
<p>She plastered a smile on her face before she continued. “It was fun to see her stand up for herself after I kissed Gary but I don’t see her doing well here if I’m being honest. Marisol is nice. But boring. And obviously I love Priya already, she’s the sort of girl Bobby should be with, at lest that’s my first impression of her.”</p>
<p>“Okay you’re all set.” The woman motioned for the other producers cut the cameras. “Thanks for chatting with us Rochelle.” </p>
<p>“Oh you guys can call me Ro, I’m sure you’ll know me far too well by the time this summer is over.” </p>
<p>The woman smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up. “I’m Nicey. I’ll see you next time Ro.” </p>
<p>She trudged to the dressing room and put on her PJ’s, the same bralette and shorts combo she’d worn the night before. She decided to sleep out on the daybeds to give the couples a bit of space. Before she headed out she dropped by the bedroom and waved at the rest of the Islanders. “Goodnight guys! See you in the morning.” She jogged down the stairs paused in the kitchen to grab a glass of water, and felt someone come up behind her. </p>
<p>She turned to see Gary smiling at her. “Goodnight Rochelle.” </p>
<p>She waved at him, but before she could head outside he pressed her against the kitchen counter and kissed her hard.</p>
<p>“Oh that’s no fair.” She looked up at him and grinned before twining her arms around his neck, kissing him back.<br/>
Their tongues battled each other and he reached down to grab her ass, lifting  her up to sit on the counter. The kiss was hungry to start but slowed into something more. Her hands roamed his muscular back while he kissed down her neck, stopping at her chest. He glanced at her quickly, noting that her eyes were half lidded before roughly biting her hard nipple through the fabric of her top. She moaned softly at the contact and arched into his mouth. She slid a  hand down his stomach and tugged on the waistband of his boxers, stopping just short of grasping him, while he kissed back up her neck to capture her mouth again. She pulled away after a minute, and sighed his name.</p>
<p>“Yes Ro?” his hands were on her chest, pinching her nipples to distract her, she closed her eyes, enjoyed the feeling and pulled his hands away. </p>
<p>“Babe this isn't the time for all that.” </p>
<p>He pulled her by her thighs to the edge of the counter. “No time like the present.” </p>
<p>She smirked and pushed him away so she could get down. “Yes, but presently you’re with Hannah. Later there will be time.” </p>
<p>He groaned with frustration. </p>
<p>“Oh yes, A sloppy makeout is all good and fine, but more than that would hurt her. And while some of the other girls think I’m a bitch I won’t cross that line.”</p>
<p>He bent down to bury his head in her chest, and nipped at her hardened nips. “These say otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Oh there are other parts that say otherwise too Gary Boy.” She sighed. “I’m being good. We’re being good.” She turned around to get her glass of water, and stepped away from him. She looked him up and down, her eyes stopping at his crotch. Her gaze grew heated at the sight of his hard length tenting the fabric. “I’m being good.” She said again, this time it felt more like a mantra than something she was convinced of. </p>
<p>“It would be good.” He winked at her. </p>
<p>Rochelle walked back to him, trailing a finger down his body, feeling his muscular pecs, tracing his abs one by one, and following the V-shape of his muscles down to his waistband. “It will be good.” She snapped the elastic. “But not tonight.” She kissed him softly, and left the kitchen, hitting the light switch on her way out. </p>
<p>Gary took a deep breath, and leaned against the counter. “Fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>